


Taken Away

by Leeleecon



Series: SMS/OSFOC Madness [1]
Category: 123 Slaughter Me Street
Genre: Drabble, Murder, POV First Person, Suicide Attempt, The nightmare is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeleecon/pseuds/Leeleecon
Summary: You want to escape, but He won't let you. Not yet.





	Taken Away

**Author's Note:**

> Behold: the epitome of why I should never be allowed to write.

* * *

Dark.

There’s nothing but these dark, small hallways. Nowhere to go besides down.

You fled for your life, but your daughter couldn’t do the same.

Why did you do it? Who made you do it?

If not you, then who? Then who…

You know.

It was  **Him** , you were sure.  **He**  did this to her. Massacred her, left her blood on you, took her life. That demon.

You can’t dwell on that now.

You have to escape.

Escape. Or they will get you.

Those three puppets you’ve made.

Once bright and joyful, now dark and empty like these halls they roam.

 **He**  was behind them too, you’re sure of it.

After all,  **He**  helped you make them.

Now they’re here to finish what  **He**  started.

They’re here to take your life.

You won’t let that happen.

You fend them off with your flashlight.

It’s broken, but can still turn on if you hit it right.

You tread on.

How many floors does this building have?

6? 10? 15?

How many have you been through?

Where is the exit?

Is there an exit?

Is there an end?

An end to this  **Nightmare**?

You stop in your tracks.

You think about what awaits you out there.

No family, a ruined reputation, police ready to lock you up for something you didn’t do.

Something you could never prove that you didn’t do.

You fall to your knees.

What were you thinking?

What did you think you could possibly run from?

Punishment is everywhere.

Everyone wants you dead.

You’ve got no where to go.

Besides down.

You hear footsteps behind you.

You know who it is.

You don’t stop it.

Maybe this is a bad dream.

Soon you’ll wake up and say

“What a fucking  **Nightmare**.”

The footsteps draw closer.

And maybe if this isn’ ~~~~t a dream

Perhaps, you could stop this  **Pain** …

End this  **Torture**  in your life…

And let  **Death**  free you.

You hear it right behind you. You feel it looming.

“Do it,” you demand weakly.

There was a growl.

Then it struck you.

All you saw was red. You feel like you’re being torn apart.

Then your vision goes dark and you go numb.

You are free.

You are done here.

But only for a moment.

 **The Nightmare**  has just begun.


End file.
